Training Room
by JesterChester
Summary: Emily's uncertain about how to approach bad girl Paige, and Spencer comes up with a plan. Paily one-shot.


**This was sort of an old prompt I had. Bad girl Paige and uncertain Emily. I hope you guys like it. **

"No you don't understand. She's not popular, but she's still cool." I told Spencer who was seated across the table with a book in her hands. She just shrugged and returned her gaze to her book. "You aren't being helpful here." I informed her.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Spencer asked like it was the easiest thing in the world. I sort of felt like punching her, or yelling at least. If I could just talk to Paige McCullers than I would've done so a long time ago.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Spencer put her book down on the table and stared at me for a second before sighing.

"I just don't see why you like her so much. She wears chains on her pants; she has like ten tattoos and not to mention her tongue piercing."

"I'm actually quite fond of the tongue piercing." I said with a smile. Spencer looked at me and laughed. "And she only has two tattoos."

"You've got it so bad." Spencer said with an arched eyebrow. "Okay so what exactly do you want me to do about this whole McCullers situation? You know we've named a penalty after her, that's how rough she is during the games."

"I like a girl who's a little rough around the edges." I explained. Spencer closed her book and the grin that spread across her face let me know that she had one of her famous ideas. Just then Aria and Hanna walked over to our table and sat down.

"Hey Spence, Em, what's up?" Aria said as she checked to see what Spencer was reading. Hanna gave me a knowing grin, as if she was so certain that Spencer and I were in the middle of an important conversation.

"Nothing, just talking about Paige." Spencer told them.

"Oh Paige, huh?" Hanna nudged my side. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"I said hi to her last week when we were the only people in the hallway, and I picked up her pencil yesterday and she said thank you." I said resting on my arm. "But I don't even know if she's into girls, or if she would even consider going out on a date with me."

"I could ask her out." Hanna suggested.

"Excuse me, but how would you dating Paige help Emily out?" Spencer questioned.

"Well I meant I'd just ask her out on a date, and see if she'd consider it, then we'd know if she's a flag waver." Hanna said.

"Flag waver?" Aria questioned with a confused expression.

"_Rainbow_ flag waver, jeez, don't you guys know anything?" Hanna asked with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure you just made that up." I told Hanna. "And besides, what if Paige isn't into you. Maybe she doesn't like blondes or something."

"What's not to like?" Hanna said with an incredibly serious look. I decided that I wasn't even going to respond to that.

"Wait, actually…I think I have an idea." Spencer said. "I mean it's not bulletproof or perfect, but you'd probably be able to talk to her."

"What? What's your idea? Stop with all the suspense and spill." I urged frantically.

"Well we have practice after school and Paige gets the water for the team, so you could maybe bump into her in the training room. No one will be in there except you two and at least you'll be able to talk." Of course, Spencer was a genius, that was a perfect idea.

"Are you going to wear that?" Aria asked. I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans. Sure it wasn't my best outfit, but I didn't look awful. "I mean not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Are you kidding? Em, you gotta look crazy hot when you talk to her, and that includes your clothes. Don't you have your workout gear with you from dry-land swim workouts?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah but I wear running shorts and a sports bra." I told Hanna. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all exchanged glances. "What?"

"That's perfect!" They all exclaimed.

…

I can't believe this, I mean I felt ridiculous. Well not completely ridiculous, there was a small amount of exhaustion somewhere in there. That probably had to do with the fact that Hanna thought it'd be a good idea to get in a little cardio before I went to the training room, just so I'd be a little sweaty, and my abs would look good, I told her she was crazy, but I still did it.

Now I was on my way to the training room, but as soon as I spotted Paige I froze. She was wearing a cutoff t-shirt, and black shorts, with her hair tied back into a bun. The thing that really stood out to me was her hot pink sports bra that I could clearly see because of her cutoff shirt. "This isn't mine." Paige said as she looked up from the water bottle she was filling up.

"W-wh…oh, I wasn't…" Okay I sounded like a moron, Paige was going to think that I was crazy if I couldn't even speak like a human being. "It's cute." She smiled and put the cap on the water bottle. "Why do you have water duty? You're a junior not a freshman."

"I know but…" She grabbed the second water bottle to put ice in it. "Doing water means that I can go to practice 15 minutes late." She bit her bottle lip and smiled. I could vaguely see her tongue piercing when she licked her bottle lip. Okay that was a sight that I could get used to seeing.

"You're kind of a bad girl." I told her as I sat on a chair.

"Depends on what rumors you listen to." Paige said with a smirk. "What have you heard about me?"

"I've heard that you don't really talk to many people, that you play on a rugby team in the spring, and that you have two tattoos." She pondered for a moment and then laugh.

"That's pretty accurate." She said. "Well except that I have three tattoos." She looked over her shoulder at me like she was begging me to ask her where they were. I stood up and walked over beside her. "I just got a new one yesterday."

"Where is it?" I asked her. She looked down at my stomach and trailed her fingers over my side stopping right at my hip. Her eyes went up to meet mine. "Right there." She didn't move her fingers and I didn't ask her to, it felt good for her to touch me. "What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked pulling her hand away and breaking my trance.

"I uh…"

"Or are you just here to talk to me?" Her smile returned and I didn't know what she wanted me to say. She was flirting with me, right? I don't know, the way she was looking at my body earlier made me think that maybe she was sort of interested. "Is that why you aren't wearing a shirt too? Just for me?"

"I was working out." I told her.

"Sure." She said like she didn't believe me. "Well whatever you were doing, I'm happy you ended up in here with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could do this." She grabbed onto my shorts and pulled me closer to her, my body flush against her. She didn't kiss me like I wanted, she just looked intensely into my eyes. She was daring, she was totally confident about herself, and what she was doing to me and my emotions. "Tonight eight o'clock, I'll pick you up."

"Wait are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think I want to go out with you?" I questioned even though my drooling over her had probably been evident for weeks. I wasn't really subtle when I had a crush on someone.

"Just a guess." I grabbed her front of her shirt and kissed her, I didn't stop kissing her until I couldn't breathe. "A lucky guess apparently." She said with a smile.


End file.
